One Place
by aicchan
Summary: Satu tempat yang memberi arti kehidupan yang sangat besar. Oneshot for SNAPE'S DAY


One Place

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : General – Family

-Diusahakan seCanon mungkin-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Tersangka pengguna sihir hitam untuk meledakkan jembatan sudah tertangkap..."

"Mr Potter, saya butuh arahan anda untuk kekacauan di Surrey..."

"Bagaimana dengan kasus ini, Mr Potter?"

"Mr Potter..."

Harry membenturkan keningnya ke meja kerjanya yang tertutup puluhan lembar kertas laporan. Minggu ini dia seperti kerja rodi saja, berangkat pagi buta dan pulang lewat tengah malam. Jadi kepala Divisi Auror memang bukan pekerjaan mudah. Apalagi minggu ini kasus-kasus yang terjadi cukup membuat Harry stress.

"Kau sibuk, mate?"

Setengah hati Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sosok sobat karibnya sejak jaman sekolah dulu, Ron Weasley, "hai, Ron."

Ron duduk di kursi di depan meja Harry, "kau tampak seperti vampire yang belum menghisap darah seabad, Harry. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat."

"Dan membiarkan meja kerjaku tertimbun lagi? Aku tak mau," Harry duduk bersandar di kursi, "kenapa sih orang-orang ini tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendiri. Aku kan bukan penyihir maha sakti yang bisa ada di berbagai tempat dalam satu waktu. Masa untuk mengintai buronan saja harus aku yang turun tangan?"

Ron terkekeh, "siapa sih yang meragukan kemampuanmu, Harry. Kau pahlawan, bung. Jangan lupa itu."

Malas menjawab, Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kau kesini mau apa? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk juga?"

Si rambut merah itu menggeleng, "buronan yang kami incar sudah tertangkap. Sekarang dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang di Azkaban. Kalau tidak membenturkan diri ke tembok, ya paling melompat ke laut," gurau Ron sarkastis.

Harry tersenyum juga mendengar lelucon itu.

"Hermione mengundangmu makan malam. Ginny dan tiga bocah itu juga pastinya. Apa kau bisa datang?"

"Hari ini?"

Ron menggeleng, "akhir pekan nanti. Rose dan Hugo sepertinya sudah kangen sekali denganmu."

"Doakan saja aku tidak terkurung lagi di sini," Harry menyingkirkan tumpukan file yang sudah selesai dia baca, "kau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Yeah. Aku beruntung kerjaanku sdah selesai," Ron berdiri dan menepuk pundak Harry, "jangan terlalu sibuk. Tak akan kumaafkan kau kalau sampai membiarkan Ginny sendirian terus."

Harry cuma bisa nyengir.

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Ron."

Dan Harry pun kembali ke pekerjaannya.

.

Jam setengah dua belas malam saat Harry melirik jam tangannya begitu dia tiba di depan rumahnya. Sebuah rumah mungil di kawasan perumahan muggle yang sederhana. Perlahan dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Sudah gelap, pastinya Ginny dan ketiga anaknya sudah tidur.

Sampai di dalam, Harry mengunci lagi pintu depan dan menggantung jubahnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia pulang pakai floo, tapi suara desiran apinya cukup besar dan dia tak mau membangunkan siapapun.

Perlahan dia naik ke atas. Satu per satu dia membuka pintu kamar anak-anaknya. James, putra tertua, sudah tidur pulas di kamarnya yang berantakan. Bahkan selimutnya sudah tergeletak di lantai. Albus, putra keduanya, tidur tenang dan seperti biasa, selalu ada sebuah buku disampingnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Lily, putri kecilnya yang mirip dengan ibunya, tidur memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

Harry tersenyum melihat ketiga buah hatinya. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. lalu Harry menuju ke kamarnya. Ginny tidur lelap sendiri di tempat tidur. Perlahan Harry mendekati istrinya itu. Tetap cantik, tetap mempesona seperti sejak pertama Harry jatuh cinta padanya. Tak ingin membangunkan Ginny, Harry hanya memberi kecupan singkat di pipi istrinya itu kemudian berlalu menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Harry menyalakan lampu ruangan itu dan memandang dua lukisan berjajar di salah satu sisi dinding. Kedua lukisan itu kosong, pastilah penghuninya ada di lukisan mereka yang satu lagi di Hogwarts.

Dia jadi teringat bagaimana dulu dia meminta pada Kingsley supaya dia diizinkan untuk memiliki lukisan dari dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang sangat dia kagumi itu. Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape. Yang mana kedua nama mereka melekat di putra kedua Harry, Albus Severus.

Harry duduk di sofanya yang menghadap kedua lukisan itu. Sejenak dia bersandar dan memejamkan mata, mencoba bersantai. Kebiasaan lembur membuatnya susah sekali merasa mengantuk.

Saat dia membuka matanya kembali, nyaris saja dia melompat bangun dari sofanya. Salah satu lukisan di hadapannya kini tak lagi kosong.

"Profesor Snape..."

"Severus, Harry!" ujar sosok dalam lukisan itu sambil memandang Harry, "ku pikir kau sedang tidur."

Harry menggeleng, "saya baru saja pulang," dia pun berdiri dan mendekati lukisan itu, "saya pikir anda bosan mampir kemari. Ternyata berkunjung di tengah malam seperti ini," Harry memandang sosok yang begitu dia homati itu. Tapi tiap kali memandang pria berambut hitam panjang sepundak itu, hanya rasa bersalah dan menyesal yang memenuhi hati Harry.

"Sir..."

Namun sebelum Harry sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Snape memotongnya, "Minerva selalu membicarakanmu. Mengabari aku dan Albus tiap kali namamu muncul di Daily Prophet."

Harry tersenyum sebisanya, "Daily Prophet terlalu membesar-besarkan berita."

"Karena sejak dulu kau ini objek favorit mereka."

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama terdiam. Dulu semasa Severus masih hidup, mereka berdua sama sekali tak pernah mengobrol dengan santai seperti ini. Jangankan mengobrol, yang Harry rasa dulu pada pria ini hanya kebencian tak berdasar saja. Prasangka lama. Harry tak pernah merasa lebih menyesal dari ini. Seandainya dulu dia lebih berusaha mengenal sosok pria itu, mungkin semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini...

Kesunyian berakhir saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Ginny.

"Harry... oh—Profesor Snape, selamat malam," sapa wanita berambut merah panjang itu.

Snape hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Lalu tanpa bicara lagi, dia pun berlalu dan menghilang dari lukisan itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Ginny mendekati suaminya.

"Tidak," kata Harry segera, "kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya."

Ginny tersenyum. Dia mengusap wajah Harry yang tampak letih, "tidurlah! Kau sudah tampak seperti vampire yang belum minum darah."

Mendengar itu Harry tertawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ginny keheranan.

"Ron tadi juga mengatakan hal yang persis sama. Apa wajahku separah itu?"

"Sangat parah," Ginny mencium bibir Harry sekilas, "ganti bajumu dan tidurlah!"

"Okay, Mum..." canda Harry dan membiarkan Ginny mendorong punggungnya ke kamar mereka.

.

Keesokan paginya, rumah keluarga Potter itu heboh karena seruan senang dari tiga anak yang super bahagia melihat ayah mereka ada di meja makan saat sarapan.

"DAD!!!" James si sulung yang berumur 7 tahun itu memeluk ayahnya, "tumben masih di rumah?"

"Aku rindu padamu, Dad," Albus yang beda setahun dengan James pun ikut memeluknya.

"Lily juga!! Lily juga," ujar si gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun itu.

Harry pun mencium satu per satu kening anak-anak kesayangannya itu, "hari ini Dad tidak bekerja. Semalaman Dad lembur menyelesaikan pekerjaan, jadi, seharian ini dan akhir pekan ini... Dad akan bermain bersama kalian."

Sorakan menggema di dapur plus ruang makan itu. Ketiga Potter kecil itu menari-nari tidak jelas mengelilingi dapur, bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan setumpuk waffle yang dibawa oleh ibu mereka.

"Hermione mengundang kita makan malam," kata Harry pada Ginny yang tengah berusaha membuat tiga anaknya duduk di kursi mereka, "sudah lama juga kita tidak ke sana."

"Terakhir kali waktu natal tahun kemarin di The Burrow," Ginny menyiapkan porsi pas untuk ketiga anaknya tapi membiarkan Harry mengambil sesukanya, "James, jangan tuang terlalu banyak sirup maplenya!!"

James sedikit menggerutu dan heran, bagaimana ibunya tahu padahal dia sedang bicara dengan ayahnya.

Kemudian setelah selesai sarapan dan membereskan dapur, seluruh keluarga Potter berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Harry duduk di sofa tunggal membaca surat kabar, baik Daily Prophet maupun surat kabar muggle, karena biasanya ada berita yang berkaitan.

Ginny duduk di sofa panjang bersama Lily dan menemani putrinya itu bermain boneka. James sibuk bermain catur penyihir sendirian, sementara Albus, membaca buku yang seingat Harry, judulnya sudah ganti tiga kali dalam seminggu ini. Anaknya yang satu itu memang yang paling rajin dan yang paling anteng, hingga sering jadi incaran James untuk lelucon-leluconnya. Harry yakin putra sulungnya itu akan jadi penerus George yang sempurna.

Harry membalik halaman surat kabarnya dan saat itu dia baru melihat cetakan tanggal di halaman itu. Satu Mei... dan lembaran surat kabar itu pun langsung meluncur mulus dari tangan Harry dan berserakan di karpet.

Jelas itu menarik perhatian anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Harry, ada apa?" Ginny menghampiri suaminya itu.

Ketiga Potter cilik cuma memandang ayah mereka keheranan.

Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, "maaf Ginny, anak-anak... Dad harus pergi sebentar."

"Eeeh? Tapi Dad janji ada di rumah seharian," protes Albus.

"Dad hanya sebentar. Akan kembali sebelum makan siang. Dad janji," Harry berdiri, "sore nanti kita semua ke Diagon Alley. Oke?"

Meski sebenarnya tidak rela, James, Albus dan Lily pun mengangguk juga kena iming-iming untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley. Ginny mengantar Harry sampai ke pintu depan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Shrieking Shack... sekarang tanggal satu Mei."

Ginny langsung mengerti, "berarti besar kemungkinan George tidak ada di tokonya sore nanti," katanya.

Harry mencium Ginny, mengambil jubahnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Dia bisa saja berapparate, tapi berhubung mereka tinggal di daerah pemukiman muggle, Harry harus bersikap sewajarnya. Pulang pergi dengan mobil. Jadi dia pun menuju ke stasiun King's Cross dan dari peron 9 ¾, baru dia akan berapparate ke Hogsmeade.

.

Sampai di desa dekat dengan Hogwarts itu, Harry pun segera menuju ke suatu tempat yang setiap tahun menjadi tempat merenungnya. Shrieking Shack. Bangunan tua yang dikenal masyarakat sebegai tempat paling berhantu di Inggris Raya ini. Tapi Harry tahu fakta yang tersimpan dalam bangunan itu. Harry melewati pagar berkawat dan berjalan menuju Shrieking Shack yang berdiri sunyi.

Perlahan dia membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Kayu-kayu lantai tua itu berderit tiap kali Harry melangkah. Dia tidak takut, karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling berharga bagi Harry. Tempat dimana dia belajar arti hidup yang sebenarnya.

Dia menaiki tangga dan masuk dalam sebuah kamar. Seluruh tempat itu sudah hancur berantakan. Harry memandang sekeliling, menatap bekas cakaran di dinding dan bercak darah yang mengering di lantainya. Harry menyusuri bekas cakaran itu. Cakaran Remus saat dia bertansformasi menjadi manusia serigala. Memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri daripada melukai orang lain. Itulah Remus.

Di tempat ini juga dulu ayahnya bersama Sirius dan Peter menjadi animagus dan menemani Remus setiap purnama. Menikmati kesenangan masa muda dan sedikit terlena karena kemampuan mereka.

Dan ditempat ini pula... Harry menyaksikan sendiri akhir hidup seseorang yang sangat luar biasa. Seorang pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. Airmata menetes saat sebuah nama memenuhi dirinya. Severus Snape.

Seolah baru kemarin... masih begitu nyata dimata Harry, sosok Snape terbaring di lantai itu, berlumuran darah, meregang nyawa karena gigitan ular sihir yang amat berbisa. Masih tampak jelas saat mata hitam Severus menatap lekat matanya, hanya untuk sedetik dan kemudian mata itu tak lagi memantulkan cahaya.

Harry memasukkan tangannya dalam saku jubahnya. Ada sebuah botol kecil di sana. Botol yang tak pernah dia tinggalkan selama empat belas tahun ini. Botol berisi kenangan berharga milik Severus.

Saat Perang Besar selesai, Harry memakai kenangan itu untuk membersihkan nama Severus di pengadilan Wizengamot. Meski telah tiada, Harry tak mau sosok Severus tetap salah dimata publik. Semua harus tahu, kemenangan didapat karena pengorbanan yang begitu besar dari Severus. Pengorbanan nyata yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan Harry yang tampak tak berarti.

Baru terasa betapa besar peran Severus dalam hidup Harry. Figur seorang ayah yang tak dia sadari keberadaannya. Jika Sirius memberinya figur ayah yang menunjukkan kesenangan dan kegembiraan hidup, maka Severus adalah figur ayah yang mengajarkan kedisiplinan dan fakta bahwa hidup tak selalu ada dalam kendali kita.

Mendadak kaki Harry merasa lemas. Tak peduli pada debu yang bertumpuk di ruangan itu, dia pun merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai. Biar berapa kali pun dia datang kemari, tetap saja rasa menyesal itu datang menghantui. Harry rela menukar dengan apa saja asal dia diberi satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan sosok seorang Severus Snape sekali lagi. Sosok nyatanya hingga Harry bisa menyentuhnya, mungkin memeluknya dan mengucapkan berjuta maaf juga terima kasih.

Sepi mengantar Harry pada lamunan tentang masa lalunya. Masa dimana dia masih menjadi murid di Hogwarts. Kalau dia pikir lagi sekarang, sebenarnya Harry mendapat banyak sekali pelajaran dari Severus. Dibalik sindiran-sindiran dan juga ucapan yang dingin, sebenarnya Severus tengah menasehatinya. Kalau Harry teliti lagi, Severus pun selalu melindunginya.

Yang tak bisa dilupakan Harry adalah kejadian di Dedalu Perkasa, jalan masuk rahasia dari Hogwarts ke Shrieking Shack ini. Saat Severus berdiri di hadapannya, Ron dan Hermione. Menjadi tameng diantara tiga murid itu dan sosok seorang manusia serigala yang lepas kendali. Sosok Remus yang tidak meminum ramuan Wolfsbane saat purnama datang.

Saat itu Harry melihat punggung Severus bukan sebagai seorang yang dia benci, tapi sosok seorang pria yang berdiri tegak siap menghadap bahaya demi melindungi apa yang berharga baginya. Dan Harry tak hentinya untuk menyesali keegoisan dan sifat kekanakannya.

Sekali lagi Harry membiarkan pipinya basah karena airmata. Kali ini dia teringat saat dia melihat kenangan yang diberikan Severus di penghujung hidupnya. Kenangan yang sampai sekarang masih disimpan oleh Harry dalam botol kaca. Kenangan saat Severus berkata pada Dumbledore kalau selama ini... Severus selalu menyukai Harry... menyayangi Harry.

Mungkin butuh waktu seumur hidup sampai Harry bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Dia punya masa depan, keluarga. Dan dia akan menjalaninya... untuk Severus juga.

Angin berhembus ke dalam ruangan itu dari sela-sela kayu yang telah lapuk. Harry mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangan yang dia pakai. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang. Dia harus segera pulang dan menepati janji pada anak-anaknya.

Harry beranjak keluar dari Shrieking Shack dan dari sana dia segera berapparate ke King's Cross. Kalau berjalan di stasiun ini, kadang pikiran Harry membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian karena sering tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri.

Dia membayangkan masa Severus dan ayahnya plus marauder yang lain juga ibunya, baru menjadi siswa Hogwarts. Kali pertama mereka naik Hogwarts Express, kali pertama mereka melihat kastil megah Hogwarts. Harry membayangkan, apakah mereka juga terkejut, kagum dan terpesona pada waktu yang bersamaan? Seperti Harry dulu? Tegang saat menghadapi seleksi. Mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang bertumpuk.

Kadang juga Harry malah pernah membayangkan Severus yang mengurung diri di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah. Mungkin kalau dulu Severus dan Hermione berteman, mereka akan menjadi teman perpustakaan.

Harry menuju ke lapangan parkir dan segera masuk ke mobilnya untuk segera pulang. Kalau tidak, entah apalagi yang akan dilakukan ketiga anak itu untuk 'membalas dendam' padanya.

.

#

.

"Yakin tidak mau tidur?" tawar Ginny entah untuk yang keberapa kali malam ini.

"Ya—aku ingin bicara dengan Severus sebentar. Kau tidurlah duluan!"

Ginny mengangguk, "jangan terlalu larut!"

"Okay, Mum," goda Harry.

Ginny berkacak pinggang dan menatap suaminya dengan pandangan sok galak.

Harry tersenyum dan memberi ciuman di pipi istrinya, "g'nite, Ginny."

"G'nite, Harry."

Sementara Ginny masuk ke kamar tidur mereka, Harry menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Seperti yang dia harapkan, Severus ada dalam lukisannya.

"Selamat malam, Profesor."

"Severus, Harry!"

Harry tersenyum simpul, "selamat malam, Severus."

"Lebih baik."

Harry berdiri di depan lukisan itu, "Shrieking Shack masih tetap sama. Berdebu, usang dan menyeramkan."

"Dan kau masih membuang waktumu di hari ini tiap tahun untuk mendatangi tempat itu," ujar Severus dingin.

"Karena disanalah aku mendapatkan pelajaran hidup yang paling berharga," Harry menatap mata Severus, "dan anda yang mengajarkannya padaku." Dia mencoba tersenyum meski jelas matanya berair dan dengan pandangan yang buram. Meski begitu, Harry bisa melihat ekspresi yang serupa di wajah Severus.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun mengobrol. Tak lupa Harry meminta supaya Severus sering mengunjungi mereka. Setidaknya pada akhir pekan. Harry ingin sekali berbincang seperti ini lagi dengan Severus. Dia masih ingin belajar, masih ingin mengenal dunia. Dan Harry juga masih penasaran sekali dengan sosok Severus yang sampai sekarang pun masih tetap misterius di mata Harry.

"Daddy?"

Harry menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau pintu itu terbuka dan Albus ada di sana.

"Hei. Kau terbangun, ya? Kemarilah!"

Albus pun mendekati ayahnya dan ikut memandang sosok dalam lukisan itu. Dia ingat ayah dan ibunya selalu bilang kalau yang ada dalam lukisan itu adalah orang paling berani yang pernah dimiliki oleh dunia sihir. Severus Snape.

"Se-selamat malam, Profesor Snape."

"Tak perlu memanggilku Profesor, young Potter," kata Severus, "terakhir kali ku lihat, dia masih bayi."

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka dia sudah sebesar ini," Harry menepuk kepala putra tengahnya itu lalu dia melihat jam di dinding, sudah jam 2 pagi. Sungguh tidak terasa.

Severus mengikuti arah mata Harry, "sudah larut sekali, sebaiknya kau tidur!"

Harry mengangguk, "besok... apa kita bisa berbincang lagi?"

Hening saat Severus tampak sedang berpikir. Akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalnya, "usai makan malam kau bisa temui aku disini."

Puas, Harry pun tersenyum. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga putranya. Albus tampak terkejut dan memandang ayahnya. Harry mengangguk dan menepuk punggung anak laki-laki itu.

Albus memandang gugup pada lukisan Severus dan setelah menelan ludah paksa, akhirnya dia mengucapkan apa yang dibisikkan ayahnya barusan, "selamat tidur... Grandpa."

Sejenak lukisan Severus tampak seolah hanya lukisan biasa tanpa sentuhan sihir karena dia diam membeku. Mengulang kembali kalimat itu terus menerus di kepalanya. Grandpa? Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Severus memandang Harry, matanya mengisyaratkan keheranan yang sangat.

"Anda sudah seperti ayah bagiku. Wajar kan, kalau anak-anakku memanggil anda dengan sebutan 'Grandpa'?"

Ada seulas senyum muncul di wajah Severus saat itu. Dia memandang sosok Albus yang separuh bersembunyi di balik tubuh ayahnya, "selamat tidur, Albus... atau... Al. Akan aneh sekali rasanya kalau aku juga memanggilmu Albus sementara ada Albus yang lain di sebelahku," dia melirik kanvas kosong di sebelah lukisannya.

"Grandpa boleh memanggilku Al. Semua selalu memanggilku begitu."

"Baiklah, Al."

Dan Albus pun tersenyum. Dengan cepat dia merasa begitu sayang pada sosok dalam lukisan itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok, Severus."

Severus mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Profesor Dumbledore."

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang keluar sebagai jawaban. Lalu Harry pun mengajak Albus keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan mengantar anak itu ke tempat tidurnya.

"Dad... apa Grandpa dulu penyihir yang hebat?" tanya Albus saat Harry membenahi selimutnya.

"Ya, Al. Dia penyihir yang handal. Bahkan dia menciptakan beberapa mantra sendiri," Harry duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "tapi keahliannya yang tak terbantahkan adalah di bidang Ramuan. Dia Potion Master yang sangat hebat. Kau pasti bisa belajar banyak darinya."

Mata Albus bersinar mendengar itu. Dia memang tertarik sekali pada ramuan, "apa Dad pikir Grandpa mau mengajari aku?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Albus, "dia pasti mau. Aku yakin itu. Kalau tidak—Dad yang akan memaksanya."

Albus tertawa pelan, "'met tidur, Dad."

"Sampai besok, nak," Harry mencium kening Albus dan keluar dari kamar itu menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Dan sejak malam itu, Albus menjadi pengunjung tetap ruang kerja ayahnya nyaris setiap sore. Dan Severus... dengan senang hati menemui bocah itu. Terkadang pula ketiga anak Potter berkumpul di ruangan itu untuk berbincang dengan Grandpa mereka yang baru. Itu adalah momen dimana Severus akhirnya merasakan kalau dia memiliki keluarga. Memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Harry pun merasa bersyukur karena Severus jadi sering mampir ke rumahnya dan juga senang melihat anak-anaknya tampak begitu menyayangi Severus. Terutama Albus.

.

"Ku rasa aku harus membangun lab ramuan kalau Al sudah masuk ke Hogwarts nanti," kata Harry pada Ginny.

Istrinya itu tertawa, "sekalian beri mantra pembatas supaya kalau meledak, itu tidak akan menghancurkan seisi rumah."

Mereka berdua tersenyum lalu Harry pun menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, membiarkan Albus, yang duduk di meja kerjanya dan membuka buku ramuan untuk pemula, mendengarkan penjelasan dari Severus dengan seksama. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Albus akan menjadi seorang Potion Master. Sama seperti orang yang paling dia kagumi saat ini.

Harry pun mengikuti Ginny turun ke lantai bawah dan membiarkan dua orang dengan hobi yang sama itu. Ya—setidaknya Harry juga punya jadwal tetap untuk berbincang dengan Severus. Dan satu-satunya yang harus dia lakukan adalah bersabar. _Yeah_... setidaknya sampai Al merasa puas bicara dengan Severus; yang mana makin membuat Harry yakin kalau putranya itu pasti akan menjadi bintang di kelas ramuannya di Hogwarts nanti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Oke... fic kedua untuk Snape's Day. Fic yang tercipta dari ripiu Ambu San di In Autumn Breeze yang menyebutkan tentang side story di Shrieking Shack. Tapi dilihat dari fic ini... ga nyambung deh sama IAB, jadi ya... bukan side story juga. Hanya settingnya aja di Shrieking Shack *maksa*. Maaf banget kalo OOC. *sujud-sujud*

Tentang tanggal meninggalnya Severus, saia ambil dari HP Lexicon. Disana tertulis tanggal kematiannya 1 Mei 1998, sekitar satu jam sebelum fajar :P

So... saia menanti ripiu dari para readers smua^^


End file.
